


My Heart's McCallin'

by emjellybean



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emjellybean/pseuds/emjellybean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott decided that Valentine's Day was the day he was going to ask Isaac out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart's McCallin'

Scott took a deep breath, holding two items behind his back. He walked over to Isaac after school ended and greeted him with a smile. “Hey.”  
  
“Hey, Scott.” Isaac smiled back, smelling the flower that Scott had behind his back. That and…chocolate?  
  
“So…” He cleared his throat. “It’s Valentines Day.”  
  
“Yeah.” He nodded slowly, waiting for whatever Scott wanted to say.  
  
“And I thought maybe since it’s Valentines Day it was a good idea to ask you if you, maybe, wanted to go out with me?” He asked, voice raising toward the end of his sentence as he took the rose and heart shaped chocolate box out from behind his back, holding them out to him. He smiled at him hopefully.  
  
Isaac stared at him for a few seconds before covering his mouth hiding his wide and still growing, beaming smile. “Oh god…really?” He giggled, almost not believing that Scott would actually ask him out. He moved his hands away from his mouth and nodded.  
  
Scott hugged him, relived that he actually said yes. He’d had his doubts. He kissed his cheek and then quickly pulled back before anything could be said. “Here” He gave him the rose and chocolates. “You like those, right?”  
  
“Kind of stereotypical,” He smiled down at the two presents he’d received. “and the rose bugs my nose, but…it’s perfect.” He looked up to face Scott. “Thanks.”  
  
“I’m just glad you didn’t say no. I don’t know what I would’ve done with them. Probably given them to my mom.”  
  
“Aw, isn’t that sweet.” He laughed. “She’s probably already getting something from the Sheriff though.”  
  
“…what did you just say?”  
  
“You haven’t noticed? How could you not have noticed! They’ve been together a while now. Did they not tell you?”  
  
“No. Did Stiles know?” His eyes were still wide, unbelieving what he’d heard.  
  
“He’s the one who told me.”  
  
“Dude, what the hell…I need to talk with him later.” He sighed. “But, that’s later. Right now do you just wanna get something to eat?”  
  
“Yeah, sounds great. Just let me put these away." He held up the chocolates and rose, the look in his eyes saying that he loved them dearly before put them in his backpack to free his hand, so him and Scott could walk together, but not before Isaac stole a kiss from him and held his hand tightly in his own, something he’d been dreaming about for months.  
  



End file.
